Un dîner presque parfait
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Parodie de l'émission d'M6, en quelque sorte, enfin après "question pour un champion", je me devais de continuer dans la ligné... A part ça, résumé nul, et sûrement fic décevente. Venez lire ! Ahaha...Je m'ennuie dans la vie vous savez.


**Hello, oui, je publie vite et bien (bon, bien, ça reste à voir...) Mais c'est simplement parce que je déteste quand j'ai rien à lire sur ff, alors j'essaie de publié régulièrement pour que vous ayez de la lecture...Même quand mes écrit sont nul, comme ce qui va suivre. **

**Comme d'hab', les perso sont à Gatiss et Moffat, et sont issu de l'imagination incroyable de Conan Doyle.**

**Rien d'autre à dire, se ce n'est : Enjoy It ! **

**°0OoO0°**

_Cette semaine, dans un dîner presque parfait, nous retrouvons nos amis Londonniens Sherlock, Mycroft, Moriarty, John et Mrs Hudson. Et c'est sûrement avec une grande appréhension que le plus jeune de cette semaine ouvre le bal ce lundi. Voici son menu, qui nous l'espérons, charmera ses invités : _

_Entrée_

_Curieuse expérience chimique gustative_

_Plat principale_

_Carré d'agneau en Si Bémol._

_Dessert_

_Dissection de fruit._

_Voyons si les autres invités ont deviné qui se cachait derrière ce menu, et ce qu'ils en pensent..._

Mycroft : C'est sans nul doute Sherlock, seul lui peu mettre de l'agneau comme viande, l'une des plus grasse... Et mon régime alors ?!

John : J'hésite entre Sherlock et Molly... je pencherais plus pour Molly, notamment avec la dissection de fruit, pour une médecin légiste, je trouve ça cohérent...Ah mais Molly n'est pas là ! Oui bah donc, c'est Sherlock ! Après, je pense faire plusieurs découvertes gustatives.

Moriarty : Je m'en fous, ce que je veux, c'est bouffé. Par contre, l'entrée me donne pas confiance, si je meurs, je porte plainte, d'outre tombe certes, mais je porte plainte tout de même.

Mrs Hudson : Vous savez, je pense bien sûr que c'est Sherlock, néanmoins, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de goûter sa cuisine... Mais ne sait-on jamais ?!

_La majorité ont l'air plutôt optimiste, voyons si notre convive s'en sort côté cuisine..._

Sherlock : Bon bah là, j'ai découpé mes fruits pour mon dessert, qui ne sera ni plus ni moins une salade de fruits des plus commune. L'agneau à finit de cuir, sa sauce est prête également. Quant à mon entrée, je pense qu'elle se porte plutôt bien. Bon, là, je vais dressé ma table, j'ai décidé d'opter pour une nappe rouge sang, de mettre quelques douilles, et des membres humains... Comment ça ce n'est pas autorisé ? Bon, je mettrais quelques armes tel des poignards etc.. et je placerais une vaisselle blanche, pour contrasté avec ma nappe. Je pense que c'est tout bon, j'attends mes invités de pied ferme.

**-Ding-**

Ce doit être mon premier invité, je vais ouvrir...

-Mrs Hudson ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Ma foi bien mon petit Sherlock ! Suis-je la première ?

-Oui, mais je vous en pris entrez dans votre salon.

-Haha, mais tant que vous louez cet appartement, c'est votre salon... par contre, les balles dans le murs, c'est peut-être de trop...

**-Ding-**

-Ah, excusez-moi Mrs Hudson... Ah John !

-Tu te rends comptes qu'on m'a fait sortir de mon appartement pour mis faire re-entrer !

-C'est plus crédible pour la télévision.

-Ha Bonsoir Mrs Hudson.

**-Ding-**

-Mycroft.

-Sherlock. Bonsoir John, Madame.

**-Ding-**

-Bonsoir Moriarty.

-C'est cela oui, on mange ?

-Ah heu oui, si vous vouliez bien passé à table.

-Ta table est très jolie Sherlock.

-Merci Mrs Hudson.

-Ca manque de _vrai _sang...

-Moriarty, si vous êtes ainsi toute la soirée, le votre ne va pas tarder à repeindre la pièce !

-Tout doux Johnny Boy !

-Mince, Sherlock, je dois abandonner ta soirée, j'ai une urgence de l'hôpital ! Un enfant de quatre ans...

-...Oui va John, ce n'est pas grave.

-Oh mon dieu Sherlock, je dois aussi te laisser, je viens de recevoir un message, mon petit fils est à l'hôpital !

-Très bien Mrs hudson.

-Dans ce cas, je m'en vais aussi, ce sera meilleur pour mon régime de toute façon.

-...

_Ce n'étais pas la soirée rêver pour nos amis, Moriarty et Sherlock se retrouvant seul au 221b Baker Street._

-Depuis quand la vieille à un téléphone ?

-Je lui en aie acheté un.

-Et depuis quand elle à une famille ?

-Heu... elle à été marier, à eu un enfant, un triple idiot, et un petit fils.

-Et tu crois qu'elle va comprendre dans combien de temps que l'urgence pour laquelle Johnny boy a été appelé est son petit fils.

-Crois-moi, elle le sait déjà, elle est loin d'être idiote, et son thé est magique.

-Bon, on mange.

-Ouais... On va au resto du coin ?

-T'as rien préparé ?

-Je suis aussi doué en cuisine que toi en relations humaines.

-T'as tous fait péter ?

-Quasiment, ou brûler. »

_Bon, la semaine démarre plutôt mal, nous allons tout de même suivre nos protagonistes au restaurant, il faut bien quelques chose pour meubler, on a rien enregistrer nous._

-Sherlock, pourquoi y'a une chandelle sur la table ?

-Moriarty, pourquoi vos snipers sont dans la rue, viseurs pointés sur moi ?

-Ils sont pas méchants, juste un peu con.

-Je prendrais un poulet curry.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Tu n'as pas arrêter de dire que tu voulais manger ?!

-Tu me tutoies maintenant Sherly ? Je suis déçu, le vouvoiement était plus respectueux.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Ce sera deux poulet curry alors, je vais passé commande.

-Attends Moriarty.

-Quoi, tu veux pas de poulet curry ?

-Non mais je me demandais pourquoi toi, t'étais pas partit.

-J'aime bien passé à la télé, je me trouve photomatique

-Photogénique plutôt.

-Ouais, aussi ça.

-Mouais, t'es pas un peu narcissique ?

-T'es pas un peu relou au quotidien ?

-Jim, là c'est toi qui es relou.

-C'est celui qui dit qui est.

-C'est toi qu'à commencer d'abord !

-Bon, je vais passé commande... à bah non, on vient nous servir...

-Ouais, bah tant mieux.

-Mais comment ils savent ce qu'on veut ?

-Jim jim jim... Je suis déçu que tu n'es pas remarquer nos trois lâcheurs aux comptoir.

-Ah ouais... Mais comment savent-ils ce que nous voulions ?

-Je prends toujours un curry, et toi, tu aurais sans doute pris a même chose que moi, et c'est ce que t'as fait.

-Et pourquoi font-ils ça ?

-Ils pensent que j'ai le béguin pour toi.

-...

-Jim ?

-...

-JiiiIIIIiim

-...

-Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim

-...

-Merde, le con s'est évanoui !

°0OoO0°

-Jim, c'est Sherlock ! Ca va mieux ?

-Sherlock... SHERLOCK ?!

-Jim ?... JIM ? Mais merde, le con s'est re – évanouie ! Sérieusement, pour le plus grand criminel, il tient pas debout.

°0OoO0°

-Um... Sherlock ?

-Tu t'évanouis encore, je t'écartèle dans le restaurant.

-Tu as dis qu'ils pensait que tu avait le béguin pour moi... ?

-Attends, c'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouis ?

-Oui.

-Petite nature va ! Mais sinon, oui ils ont dis ça, et ils n'ont pas totalement tort... Non, ne t'évan...

_Notre hôte n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres d'un petit brun vinrent se coller au siennes._

-S'il vous plaît, on pourrait pas aller à un Flunch, la nourriture est trop grasse ici...

-MYCROFT !

**°0OoO0°**

**RAIIIIN ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai placé 'photomatique', en plus, c'est Tyty qui le dit ! :D :D :D :D**

…**..* vit un grand moment de solitude ***

**A part ça, c'est nul, bourré de fautes, sûrement pas drôle, et c'est de la bouse quoi. **

**Review ? (Ouais, tout ça est logique, mais je fais genre c'est nul, comme ça vous avez pitié de moi et vous laisser une review... je peux même faire le petite fille au allumettes si ça peut vous aider... T.T Bon, okay, je m'ennuie, mais laisser moi délirer toute seule!)**


End file.
